Elsewhere
by Da.Ice.Mistress
Summary: What happens when Jonas finally reaches elsewhere? Well the first person he meets is Harry Potter.Gabe and Jonas end becoming Malfoys and being friends with the Slytherin and Gryffindoor gangs. DMHP slash


**Title:** **Elsewhere.**

**Written by: The Ice Misstress**

**NECESSSARY BUT EXTRMELEY ANNOYING DISCLAMER: I've always wished that I owned _The Giver _or _Harry Potter_ but, alas, I do not. None of the Characters, with an exception of Éclair Thomas, do not belong to me but belong to the great authoresses that go by the names of Lois Lowry and Joanne Kathleen Rowling. _Sighs_**

**Chappy #1**

Jonas felt himself losing consciousness and with all his whole being willed himself to stay up right atop the sled, clutching Gabriel keeping him safe. The runners sliced through the snow and the wind whipped at his face as they sped in a straight line through the incision that seemed to lead to the final destination, the place that he had always felt was waiting, the Elsewhere that held their future and their past.

Harry Potter sat at on the floor of his cupboard. He was playing with some of the secret Christmas presents that he had gotten from aunt petunia and his best friends. '_I wish I could spend the Christmas holidays at Malfoy Manor.' _ He thought. Harry had spent almost every second of his free time at the Malfoy Manor, Heck! He practically lived there. I was his home, but not where he lived. Harry lived with his horrid uncle and cousin and his nice aunt. Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, hated Harry for as long as he could remember. The reason Harry was living with his walrus of an uncle and whale of a cousin, was that Harry was an orphan. His parents had died when Harry was still a baby in a car crash. Harry hated his cousin and uncle just as much as they hated him, but Harry's aunt was nice, when they were alone. When uncle Vernon wasn't home Harry and aunt petunia, or auntie pet as Harry called her when they were alone, would bake cookies and play pretend games. If petunia was caught being nice, her and Harry would be beaten until they were black and blue. When Harry wasn't with auntie pet he was at Malfoy manor with his best friends, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Blasie Zabini, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott.

Unfortunately Harry didn't go to the same school as his Friends, his uncle had thought it of a waste of money sending a _'dumb' _boy like Harry to an expensive private school for smart kids like _'Dudley' _ (pfft! As if Dudley would ever be smart.), but like always Harry's uncle was wrong about Harry, he wasn't _'Dumb' _at all, he was quite a genius. Harry's school was full of fat and extremely stupid kids like Dudley, their favourite game, like Dudley, was Harry hunting. They would track him down and beat Harry up every single time they saw him all alone, lucky for him Harry was rarely alone, and he was always with his two _'bodyguards'_ Crabbe and Goyle. They were the two most biggest and dumbest boys in the whole school, so naturally they did everything Harry told them to do, and besides they have known each other all their lives, but wouldn't be considered as friends but would definitely be considered as _'Body guards'._

At the moment Harry was thinking about sneaking over to the for Christmas, since the Malfoys were out on vacation (Draco had begged and begged for Harry to come along, but Harry knew his uncle would sooner run around naked in a packed mall singing the _'cha cha!' _ Before he would let Harry be happy on vacation with his best friend, Vernon just wouldn't have any of it.) Harry was just about to come out of his cupboard when he heard his uncle's booming voice.

"BOY! Get your scrawny arse up and answer the door!" Vernon bellowed

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry answered in the usual voice Harry used with his uncle. A voice drained from all emotion.

"Hello?" Harry asked the boy standing on the other side of the door. The boy seemed to be around Harry's age and was clutching a bundle close to his chest. The boy had short blond hair and blush grayish eyes. He looked a lot like Draco.

"Hello, I'm Jonas. As you cans see from my unkempt appearance that I have traveled far and haven't washed or eaten in many days. I have run away from the hell called the communities that you might have heard about in hopes of finding Elsewhere. Gabriel and I are wondering if you could please help us for we really need it and mustn't stay out in this cold for very long." He said pointing to the bundle that he was clutching, which now Harry realized was a little baby. "Could you let us in?' The boys asked

"Oh. I really am sorry but I don't think that my uncle will let you in, He rally is very rude and inhospitable." Harry said but quickly said that he was just going over to a friend's house and was sure that they would let him stay.

Harry let Jonas wear his winter coat when he noticed how cold the boy must be. He had heard about these communities and knew that they were very far away. When Harry and Jonas finally reached the Weasley's home, Harry knocked on the door. There seemed to be a lot of music and laughter going on inside before Harry knocked. But once he did everything went quiet and two voices could be heard screaming "HARRY'S HERE!" In pure excitement. Seconds after Harry knocked the door flew open. Then a big brown bushy mane of hair pounced on to Harry.

"Hermione! Get off Harry, I know you're excited to see him but you don't have to attack him like that." Ron said with a worried look on his face.

Hermione got off Harry and looked at her toes, very red in the face. Jonas had watched the whole thing from the side and thought that these people were extremely odd.

Only when Harry got up and brushed himself off did he remember that Jonas was there.

"Ron, Hermione I'd like to introduce you to Jonas he came all the way from the communities. He really needs some warm clothing, food and roof over his head. I was wondering if he could stay here for a bit."

As Harry had said this hermione's eyes had become as big as saucers. She had read all about these communities and how they had no colour or weather in their lives. She knew how they lived under very strict rules and how they had no true feelings. She also knew that they did not know about the real world, so how did this boy come to find out about us.

"Hello Jonas. I'm Hermine Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. You could come in you must be extremely tired, I 've read that those communities are very far away." Hermione said as she ushered him in.

Jonas walked over to one of the couches and carefully took a bundle out from under Harry's winter coat. He carefully placed the bundle onto the couch and uncovered the thing that lay inside. Molly Weasley watched carefully as this boy that she had never seen before place a…a something on her couch. Then she noticed that the bundle was moving and looked closer at it and noticed that it was a…

"OMG! It's a baby!" Molly screamed in shock. As Molly said this the poor little thing opened its eyes and started crying. Molly picked the baby up and held it in her arms and started rocking him back and forth.

"Hush now." Molly said. Everyone watched in astonishment at the scene that was playing right before their eyes. Molly looked down into the baby's face and noticed how deathly pale the baby was and how it looked extremely under fed. The baby's face was matted with dirt and its cheeks were hollow. Molly looked up at the boy, which looked to be about Ron's age and noticed that he was in the same state also. Molly gently sent the baby back down and called for the whole weasley clan to bring the boy and baby some food and clean clothes.

After Jonas was well fed, clothed and washed he told the whole family of his story and they all listened to him without interrupting him.

"Well," Molly said after a long silence "I guess you'll have to stay with us until the Malfoys come back from their vacation. You do look like a Malfoy, I'm sure you could live with them and pretend you were Draco's brother or cousin. I know Narcissa would be all too happy at the thought of raising another child."

"At the look on your face I'm sure you must be very confused. But for now you are to rest. Ron Show Jonas up to your room he will be sleeping there. And Gabriel will be sleeping with me."

"Excuse me madam but Gabriel refuses to sleep soundly unless he is with me." Jonas said quietly

"Well then I guess Ron will have two room mates until the Malfoys come back!" Molly said cheerily. She was really happy that she had extra people to feed for the time being.

Ice Misstress: OMG,OMG,OMG! I am soo nervous. This is like my first chappy of my first Fan fic! I think I'm gonna faint! Ice Misstress Faints as Harry, Draco and Jonas walk into Ice misstress's Bedroom

**Harry: OMG,OMG,OMG! Ice mistress fainted. I am so shocked at this horrible sight that I think I'm gonna Faint tooo! Harry Faints**

**Draco: OMG,OMG,OMG! Harry fainted too. Oh no now I'm gonna faint! Draco Faints **

**Jonas: Why me? I'm stuck with a bunch of overreacting hormone driven teens as friends. Blaise and Asher enter room. **

**Blaise: Hi Jonas, What happened? **

**Jonas: They fainted…**

**Asher: I'll go get a bunch of ice and a huge bucket of water. Asher leaves and comes back a second later with said supplies Then Asher pours water over the fainted trio**

**Ice Misstress and Draco: OMG. OMG,OMG! MY HAIR!!!!! IT'S RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Draco and Ice misstress faint…again**

**Blaise: Why don't we just leave them there?**

**Jonas: Okay…**

**Asher: Anyways thanks for reading and plz review!**

**Harry: And I'll also be sure too remind Ice misstress to update as soon as she gets up**

**Love,**

**Jonas**

**Harry**

**Draco**

**Asher**

**Blaise and Ice mistress!**


End file.
